


Como el humo

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, Pandora - Freeform, Sospechas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Kaito muere, Shinichi nunca fue igual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como el humo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.
> 
> Advertencias: Crack, angst, muerte de un personaje, sospechas, pandora, identidad, familia.

**One-Shot**

 

 

 

Hakuba siempre se ha considerado un buen detective, todos sus casos han sido resueltos, solo había uno que le ha quedado como la espina en el costado, y se trataba de Kaito Kid, o su identidad civil Kaito Kuroba. El ladrón de blanco era considerado un misterio incluso hoy en día, cuando ya no estaba robando y burlando a la policía, eso ya había sido mucho tiempo antes.

 

Antes de que muriera.

 

En aquel entonces, Hakuba no sabía lo que estaba pasando en las sombras, a diferencia de otros detectives como Kudo o Hattori, él estaba siendo ignorante de los peligros que acechaban en cada callejón, por supuesto, que cuando llego el momento, él solo estuvo en los resultados de la batalla que se había llevado bajo los ojos del mundo.

 

Aun no podía olvidar la forma en que Kudo había llamado con desesperación por ayuda para poder salvar a Kuroba en un viejo almacén, quien había recibido varios disparos en el tórax, mientras el detective trataba en vano de evitar que la sangre escapará y con ella la vida del mago.

 

Los paramédicos no habían podido hacer nada para salvarlo.

 

Sin embargo, había algo que molestaba al detective rubio desde ese momento, la escena en sí, era extraña, había piezas fragmentadas por todo el piso de algún cristal roto, la ropa de Kuroba era demasiado formal, al contrario, la ropa de Kudo era increíblemente informal, en un principio manejo que simplemente iban disfrazados de manera inversa, pero estaban los detalles que empezaban a contar una historia diferente.

 

Lo primero que hizo su homologo fue encerrarse en su casa, evitando a todo el mundo, solo sus padres, la madre de Kuroba, su amiga de la infancia y el detective de Osaka habían podido entrar con él.

 

Luego cambio su nombre, ahora era conocido como Shinichi Kuroba, también fue cuando se enteró, que aparentemente Kudo y Kuroba, habían estado saliendo por meses.

 

Y luego estaban los movimientos, Hakuba no conocía a Kudo, pero conocía a Kuroba, cada que el detective miraba al otro, la sensación de estar en la presencia del mago se incrementaba, pero eso era imposible, porque estaba muerto, pero nada evitaba que su sentido de auto conservación se activara. Intentó una vez hablarlo con el detective de Osaka, pero solo recibió evasivas.

 

Y luego solo quedaba una cosa que representó a Kudo siempre, la mayoría de los casos que el detective de Oriente resolvía, eran aquellos donde el detective estaba en la zona inmediata, ahora, la policía tenía que buscarlo, desde ese día, Kudo nunca tuvo un caso de nuevo por encontrárselo casualmente.

 

Hakuba empezó a sospechar.

 

Busco primero la información del hospital, pero todos los registros habían sido bloqueados a la familia, entonces intento la autopsia de la policía, pero habían sido manipulados, trato de nuevo con los amigos de Kudo, para ver si conocían alguna diferencia, pero no pudo comprobar nada.

 

En su último intento, había logrado conseguir un cabello, después de eso, su teoría acaba de ser confirmada cuando el escáner revelo que el ADN partencia a una persona que había sido declarada muerta.

 

Así que lo enfrento tan pronto como pudo, él quería respuestas.

 

\- ¿Por qué te haces pasar por Kudo? – preguntó Hakuba en el instante que Kuroba había abierto la puerta de la mansión Kudo.

 

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó la persona frente a él confundido.

 

\- No juegues conmigo, sé que eres Kaito Kuroba – dijo el detective rubio pasando, su acompañante solo cerró la puerta.

 

\- Kaito había mencionado que eran demasiado persistente – murmuró la persona con molestia.

 

\- Después de todo eres Kuroba, he investigado todo, los registros del hospital inconclusos, pero la prueba más concluyente fue la de ADN, así que dime, ¿Por qué te estás haciendo pasar por Kudo? – preguntó de nuevo, logrando que su acompañante suspirara resignado.

 

\- Por supuesto que el ADN iba a tener razón, este es el cuerpo de Kaito, pero no soy él, soy Shinichi – dijo de nuevo la persona.

 

\- Eso suena ridículo – dijo Hakuba confundido, ¿había sufrido un trauma por la pérdida de su novio, y como consecuencia tenia personalidades múltiples?

 

\- En realidad no importa lo que pienses, soy Shinichi aquí – dijo la otra persona señalando su corazón – aunque el envoltorio sea de alguien más – dijo sombríamente, con los ojos lejanos, lo que incomodo a Hakuba.

 

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Hakuba, tratando de entender el dilema ante él.

 

\- ¿Importa?, la pregunta aquí es, ¿vas a decirle a alguien? – preguntó de nuevo Kuro… Kudo, maldita sea, había cambiado su nombre a Kuroba, así que suponía que nombrarlo así de todas maneras estaba correcto.

 

\- No estás haciendo el mal a nadie, aunque estén engañando al mundo, Aoko esta triste desde que te fuiste – dijo, pero no recibió ninguna reacción.

 

\- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer – dijo Kuroba, desviando la mirada desinteresado.

 

Hakuba solo desistió, era incómodo.

 

\- Solo espero que esto no te explote en la cara – dijo Hakuba saliendo de la casa, ignorando la profunda mirada triste de la persona que dejo atrás.

 

Shinichi cerró los ojos con pesar, había razonado que alguien se iba a dar cuenta, y miró con sus manos, las manos de su mago que ahora le pertenecían, este era el último esfuerzo que su novio había hecho para salvar su vida cuando estaba muriendo en aquel viejo almacén cuando intentaron usarlo como moneda de cambio por una piedra preciosa.

 

La forma exacta se había perdido para él, pero una bruja le había dicho que Pandora había intercambiado sus almas como un pedido de Kaito, dado que no podía darle la inmortalidad, tal estado sería un castigo terrible, había optado por cambiar de cuerpo y así salvar su vida.

 

\- Estúpido Kaito – dijo cerrando el puño con fuerza, tranquilizándose, ahora tenía un cuerpo que cuidar con un alma rota para vivir, y aunque le doliera, él iba a hacerlo, porque se lo debía, incluso si gente como Hakuba hacia sus propias conclusiones.

 

Él iba a vivir por los dos.

 


End file.
